


Perfect Moment

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles 2012 [21]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This right now, kissing Bruce with Bing Crosby Christmas carols playing in the background was the perfect moment."</p><p>Companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/599928"> Turning Back Time</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

Bruce found him in the library, sitting on the window seat looking out over the city. "Steve you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little lost in thought."

"Want me to go?" 

Steve reached out and patted the other side of the seat. "No, you can join me."

"Just a minute, I want to put something on." Steve watched as Bruce turned to the electronics Tony had hidden in the room and dropped an mp3 player into the sound system and adjusted the volume so it wouldn't be blaring.

"What?" Steve asked until he heard the music. "Bing Crosby?"

"And others. I put together a bunch of play lists for you with Crosby, Sinatra, Dorsey Brothers, Ella Fitzgerald and a bunch of the other we talked about," Bruce said as he returned to sit facing Steve.

"'Thank you," Steve said reaching out for Bruce intending to give him a hug for everything he'd done to make him feel at ease. But when he got close, he kissed Bruce instead. "Thank you," he repeated.

Bruce just shrugged and tried to play it off but Steve had no intention of letting him do so. "It means a lot. It really does," Steve told him before looking at Bruce and asking, "Is this okay?" before kissing him again. When he felt Bruce's hand on his chest, fisting his sweater, he knew everything was just perfect and while he'd thought the night at the period club was going to be his best present ever, this right now, kissing Bruce with Bing Crosby Christmas carols playing in the background was the perfect moment.


End file.
